A Lesson on Survival
by alherrin
Summary: K-Mart's hormones are raging in the desert. She goes to Claire for help, but will the redhead turn her away or teach K-Mart a thing or two about a different kind of survival?


_A/N: Well I promised you guys that if you wanted, I would post the original Chapter 8 as a one-shot. I got some many direct messages, I figured I'd get it up as quickly as possible, so I apologize for any grammatical errors (go easy on me). So here it is! As always, I love to hear your comments! You guys rock!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Claire Redfield. God help the world if I did… I also don't own K-Mart. Just borrowing their awesomeness for this story._

* * *

She was completely engrossed in Walt Whitman when she heard the back hatch of the hummer open. She turned to find Claire, flanked by Alice. Without a word, the convoy leader climbed into the hummer and closed the hatch.

K-Mart could see Alice lean against the bumper outside the back window. She knew no one could see in through the dusty, tinted windows, but she was a little unnerved by the fact that it seemed as if Alice was going to stay.

"Hey," Claire spoke softly. "About earlier, we can talk about this but…" she trailed off. "This is purely instructional, K." She could see the confusion on the girl's face but decided not to explain in depth. K-Mart's advances for the past few weeks had left her at a bit of an impasse.

K-Mart could hear the resolve in Claire's voice. _Instructional? What was instructional? _Then it dawned on K-Mart. Her eyes went wide and she glanced at Alice leaning up against the back window. "But Alice is right there," K-Mart said timidly. "_Listening,"_ she continued. "She'll hear us." There was probably nothing that K-Mart wanted more than for Claire to touch her right now, but with Alice _right there?_

She'd known K-Mart was going to have an issue with Alice's proximity. "She's not going to listen to us, K. Alice is there to make sure no one comes banging on the window again." The last time, they had been on the brink of intimacy when Carlos came knocking on the hummer window looking for Claire. This time that wasn't going to happen. "Now come 'ere." Claire nodded for the girl to get closer.

The blonde crawled over to where the convoy leader motioned.

"First things first, I guess," Claire started hesitantly. "Do you know the different parts of your anatomy?" _God, am I really doing this?_ Claire asked herself. _Okay, get it together; K-Mart needs you to teach her how to – to get by? Survive? Not explode every time she gets horny?_

K-Mart's face went crimson. "Um…not exactly, I guess." She looked away from Claire and consequently ended up with her eyes locked onto the back of Alice's head. It only served to remind her that Alice was right outside, probably hearing everything that was said. She blushed even darker.

"Well," Claire continued noting K-Mart's dark blush. How could she make this easier on the girl? "I guess it'll be easier for you to just get the feel of it. Go head and take off your skirt, K."

K-Mart's head snapped up so fast it's amazing she didn't get whiplash. "W-what?" She squeaked. _She wants me to take off my clothes? While she's still fully clothed? Claire wants me to take off my clothes. Claire wants me to – _ "You want me to – to touch myself? _Here?_ For you?"

Claire shook her head. "Not for me, K. I'm not here to leer at you, just to – instruct you."

Claire was blushing. When was the last time K-Mart had ever seen Claire Redfield blush? She couldn't pinpoint ever having seen that happen. It made her smile a little. Claire's words sank in and finally K-Mart realized what the older woman was trying to do. "You're going to teach me how to masturbate?"

Claire's face darkened a shade. "Well I – when you say it like that it just sounds – crude. Fuck, K, I don't know what I'm doing. I just thought it might help you take the edge off." The older woman was flustered.

"Don't curse, Claire," K-Mart scolded softly. "I appreciate the fact that you're trying to help me. I just wasn't expecting…_this._" She motioned at their surroundings.

"What'd you think – " Claire stopped halfway through her sentence and her face softened because she knew exactly what K-Mart had been expecting. "K, I told you, we can't. I can't…" she didn't finish the thought.

"I know," the blonde answered. "I just thought maybe you had changed your mind. It's okay Claire, I – I understand. I appreciate your – assistance?" It came out more as a question than a statement, but she let it drop.

Claire took a deep breath. "Okay well, off with the skirt, I'll try to make this as less embarrassing as possible."

K-Mart pulled off her skirt and sat before Claire in her tank top and underwear. She took a shaky breath and waited for further instruction. She could feel her heart pounding and her face was on fire. She was positive that Claire could easily see the blush.

Claire noticed the blush right away. Here K-Mart was sitting in front of her, half-naked while Claire was still fully clothed. Of course the girl was embarrassed. _I wonder if it would be easier on her if I undressed too? _ She immediately shook her head internally at the thought. Too much could go wrong with that scenario. Still, maybe it would ease K-Mart's humiliation. This was, after all, supposed to be a learning experience. Maybe she could _show_ K-Mart how to touch herself instead of just tell her.

Claire pulled off her shirt, then her boots and popped open the button of her pants. She noticed K-Mart's eyes widen. She gave the girl a half-smile. "I figured it might ease some of the embarrassment if you weren't alone."

Relief washed over K-Mart. She couldn't help the sigh that left her lips. Her eyes followed the waist of Claire's pants as they trailed down her thighs, calves and off her legs entirely. Then her gaze shifted back up to the older woman's black bikini style panties. Claire's body was beautiful, and she could feel that heat start to build in her lower stomach.

"Alright, K," Claire broke her train of thought. "I'll leave the next part up to you. You can go ahead and take your underwear off completely, or just kind of push it to the side." She couldn't believe she had actually just said those words to K-Mart. The girl was right in front of her, and she was about to reveal herself to Claire. Was she going to be able to hold herself back from just jumping the blonde and ravaging her? "Personally, I'm just going to slide out of mine, so you'll have a better view of what I'm trying to – to teach you." She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. She heard K-Mart's gasp but continued until they were off entirely. She shifted until she was on her knees, thighs spread slightly apart. Then she met the girl's stare.

K-Mart knew Claire was looking at her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight that had just been revealed to her. She'd only seen her own before, and Claire's was so different. The redhead had thick outer lips that almost completely concealed the dark, pink inner lips. Blondish-red curls further concealed her from view. She couldn't force herself to expose her body completely, so she reached down and pulled her panties to the side, just enough to where she could slip her fingers underneath.

Claire inhaled slowly. "Okay, feel where most of the hair is? That's technically called the _mons pubis _or I guess normal people call it your pubic mound." She ran her fingers through the curls that covered her mound. She could tell that her voice was starting to take on a distressed pitch, and she tried to calm herself. "So next if you go down just a little bit further. Those are _labia_. The ones on the outside," she traced her fingers along her outer lips, "are called _labia majora, _and the ones tucked inside," she parted herself with her left hand and slowly trailed the fingers of her right hand over her inner lips, "are the _labia menora." _Claire swallowed loudly.

"Just put your fingers on it as I go over it, K. It'll help you remember. Follow along with what I say. You feel that hard, little nub at the top?" She circled her fingertips around her clit and her eyes threatened to flutter shut, but she watched as K-Mart's eyes widened at the feeling of her own fingers fondling her clit.

K-Mart inhaled sharply at the tingling sensations her fingers were causing, or was it the tone of Claire's voice and the knowledge that the older woman was directly in front of her, _watching her,_ that caused the tingling? "Yeah," she exhaled the word.

"That's your clitoris. You can just gently rub it," Claire said, demonstrating, "or make circles around it with your fingers. That's the biggest part of masturbation for most people." She continued to circle her clit with her fingers. She could feel her own wetness collecting just a bit lower.

K-Mart did just that. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Oh!" She breathed out shakily. There was a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had never felt so intensely before. She rocked her hips forward into her own hand before she realized what she was doing and blushed.

Claire turned her head away from the younger girl. "You can also put your fingers inside of yourself and – " The tips of her fingers slid just into her own warmth as K-Mart interrupted her.

K-Mart pulled her hand out from under her panties and rounded on Claire. "What? No way!" She shook her head rapidly. "That is – I mean, that just seems like it would be painful."

Claire sighed, pulling her fingers away from her entrance again. "It doesn't hurt K, it feels amazing." She let her fingers slide inside of herself as K-Mart's gaze locked onto what was happening. The younger girl was subconsciously leaning closer to get a better look.

K-Mart turned the information over and over in her head, as she watched Claire's fingers disappear inside of herself. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she could see the wetness coating Claire's fingers every time the redhead pulled them out before pumping them back in. Her hand drifted back between her legs and she began to rub herself through her panties. Then her face scrunched up and she looked at the older woman. "How do I know if I'm doing it right?" She continued to rub herself as she waited for the answer.

Claire's eyes dropped down to where the blonde's hand was working her clit through her panties. Then her gaze trained on how the muscles of K-Mart's forearm were gently straining under her skin. She took a deep, steadying breath, letting her eyes fall closed, before sliding behind the younger woman and wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. "Do you trust me, K?" She whispered into the girl's ear.

"Of course I do." The answer came without hesitation, though K-Mart was barely coherent in her thoughts. She could feel the heat from Claire's body surrounding her. She could feel the older woman's chest pressed tightly against her back. She could feel Claire's hot breath in her ear. More importantly, she could feel the wetness from the older woman's center soaking through her thin cotton panties as Claire's heat pressed into her backside. All the while, she had never stopped her gentle rubbing. Though it was quickly becoming a little less gentle.

Suddenly, Claire's hand was sliding down her forearm. Her touch was fire and K-Mart's movement halted. The redhead didn't stop until her hand was resting softly on top of the younger woman's. Then, after a moment of hesitation and a deep breath, she moved both of their hands upward grazing the soft skin where K-Mart's thigh connected to her groin. Their hands trailed along the blonde's lower abdomen before gently pushing beneath her panties and descending. K-Mart's muscles tensed and it made her firm ass rub against Claire's clit deliciously. Claire couldn't help but rock her hips into the girl in front of her.

K-Mart sucked in a quick breath as she felt her own fingers, guided by Claire's, softly touching her folds. The contact instantly sent a new flood of sensations through her body and she could feel her own wetness. She could also feel Claire subtly rocking her hips behind her. It was enough to make the blonde grind her hips back into the redhead. She knew that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help spreading her fingers slightly to where Claire's fingers slipped in between hers. Her hips jerked into their combined fingers involuntarily. The feeling of the redhead's fingers gently grazing through her wetness made her groan loudly. "Oh. Oh God, Claire." She rocked her hips forward into their fingers again, then back into Claire. Any way she moved the feelings were overwhelming.

Claire's fingers tightened around K-Mart's and she began moving their hands up and down, their fingers circling the blonde's clit on every upstroke. K-Mart's hips were moving constantly now, in rhythm with their strokes. Claire breathed out shakily and let her head fall forward until her lips were just grazing the younger woman's neck. She didn't make any conscious effort to kiss or lick the skin, but she let her lips linger against K-Mart's pulse point.

Claire's lips left a fire as they rested gently against K-Mart's skin. It made the girl think about all of the other parts where she was most sensitive. "What about my breasts Claire? Is there a proper way to touch them?"

Claire inhaled sharply. Not moving her lips away from K-Mart's neck, she whispered "No" into the girl's skin. But she reached down with her free hand and grabbed the hem of K-Mart's tank top pulling it up and over her head, she didn't like having to break contact with K-Mart but she figured she might as well make the most of it and she tugged the girl's panties down to her knees. K-Mart yelped in surprise, but quickly recovered as their hands fell into exactly the same dance as soon as they were able. The young blonde kicked the rest of her clothing to the side. Claire could feel K-Mart's wetness coating her fingers and she longed to pull those fingers into her mouth and suck them clean. She shuddered at the thought.

She grabbed K-Mart's free hand, pulling it up and forcing the girl to cup her own breast. Claire's hand covered the smaller hand and she began to roughly massage the small breast. After a few minutes, her fingers were maneuvering around K-Mart's so that she had access to pinch at the small, pink nipple and roll it between her fingers.

The feeling sent a jolt of energy straight to K-Mart's clit and she thrust forward with renewed vigor. It was like there was a direct tie between the nerves of her nipples and the nerves of her clit. "K-Mart," she heard Claire's raw voice in her ear. "I wanna put my mouth on you. Is that okay?" Boiling magma poured into her lower stomach setting all of her nerves on fire. The wetness that flooded their fingers should have been answer enough, but the older woman, it seemed, was waiting for K-Mart to verbalize her consent.

She nodded. "Yes. Oh, God. Yes." And then Claire was twisting her around until K-Mart was straddling her naked lap. The loss of contact on her heated center was like a hole in her chest, until the warmth of Claire's bare sex pressed up against her. She held back a moan, and it came out as a choked sobbing noise. Claire's head was dipping down and her lips were closing around a nipple.

K-Mart couldn't help the soft cry she released when her sensitive nipple was sucked into Claire's hot mouth. She could feel the redhead's tongue running circles around the nub and she thrust her hips forward into Claire's.

Both women moaned at the sensation. K-Mart wanted to feel her own wetness mingling with Claire's so she ground her hips against the older woman's. They slid against each other wetly until K-Mart couldn't tell if it was her own dampness, or Claire's that was steadily increasing.

Claire sucked K-Mart's nipple fervently before swapping to the other and giving it the same treatment. Her hand found K-Mart's again and brought the girl's hand back to the breast that was left unattended. "Just keep going," she whispered, only letting go of the pink nipple long enough for the words to come out.

Once she had left K-Mart's hand toying with her breast, Claire reached down between them, spreading her own lips and allowing K-Mart's clit to grind against hers unimpeded. She moaned loudly at the feeling of the blonde's wet sex sliding against hers. She reached behind the blonde with her left hand and grabbed onto her firm ass, squeezing and bringing K-Mart's hips impossibly closer. She let the tips of her fingers dip slightly into the crevice between the hard muscles of K-Mart's ass until just the very tips of her fingers were resting ridiculously close to one of K-Mart's most sensitive spots. Though the blonde probably had no idea.

K-Mart was completely shocked at Claire. The older woman's fingers were getting closer and closer to going somewhere K-Mart had never even thought about being remotely sexual. Her eyes widened as Claire's fingertips just grazed her. The sound that left her was a low grunt as her hips jerked forward. She couldn't tell if it was an involuntary jerk _away_ from the redhead's fingers, or if the feeling was just _that_ intense that she had to have more friction on her clit. Claire's hand didn't move from its position, resting in between K-Mart's cheeks though, and when the blonde squirmed in nervousness, she accidentally ended up brushing herself against Claire's stationary fingers. The the redhead's fingers found her wet entrance and slowly, one finger sank into her just barely, then a little more, and more until K-Mart could feel the redhead's knuckles pressing against her. "Oh, fuuuuuck," she gasped as liquid fire shot straight from Claire's fingers into her body. Her clit throbbed with a forced that was unmatched by anything she had ever felt. Her whole body tensed until she was convulsing violently against the older woman.

Colors danced before her eyes and for a brief moment, everything was so incredibly sensitive that she could feel her teeth vibrating, every hair on her body standing at attention, her heart stopping for just a fraction of a second, before hammering at twice the speed it had been beating before. And then it was over and the feelings were receding back into the dark corners of her mind. She struggled to make the sensations last, but she could feel her muscles relaxing and her heart slowing.

The redhead pulled away slightly and whispered into K-Mart's ear. "That's how you know you're doing it correctly." Claire didn't move her hand. She didn't pull away from K-Mart. In fact, she tightened her hold on the blonde's ass and pulled her even closer.

K-Mart felt a jolt in her over-sensitive clit and it cause her to shudder powerfully, effectively sending her grinding into Claire. The redhead's hips thrust back and perpetuated the cycle. The feeling was so intense that it was almost painful. She couldn't tell if she should cry out for more or plead with the redhead to make her stop.

Claire ground against K-Mart's clit, reveling in the fact that K-Mart was hypersensitive at the moment. She knew the exact feeling the blonde was feeling and it made her continue her thrusts. Soon the girl would be crashing over the edge again. Claire was close herself, but she wanted to send K-Mart over again as well.

K-Mart wrapped her arms around the older woman, digging her fingernails into Claire's back painfully before dragging them down to pull the woman closer. She wrapped her legs around Claire's waist and succumbed to the pleasure and the pain that the redhead was giving to her. "Claire," she panted. "It's so – ungh – intense. I don't know if I – ungh – can take much more."

In response Claire sped up her thrusts and squeezed K-Mart's ass a little harder. She released K-Mart's nipple and trailed kisses up the younger girl's neck, biting gently on her pulse point.

K-Mart's hips thrust forward and her nails bit into Claire's shoulders. She cried out again at the short, electrifying feeling that coursed through her body. It was shorter, but far more intense than the last one, and it left the girl's nerves feeling ragged. She could feel Claire shuddering against her, so she didn't pull away from the woman.

Claire's orgasm ripped through her body full-force. She thrust hard into K-Mart's hips, her bites on the girl's neck becoming less gentle so she pulled away and captured K-Mart's lips in a fierce kiss. When the feelings began to decline she pulled away slightly, opening her eyes and staring in to K-Mart's brown eyes. She slid K-Mart off of her lap.

K-Mart groaned at the loss of contact. "When can we do _that_ again?" K-Mart asked only half joking.

"Whenever you want K." Claire answered, smiling at the blonde. "Whenever you want…" They lay in the hummer for a few minutes before Claire rolled on her side to look at K-Mart. "By the way, don't swear K-Mart." She winked at the young blonde before pulling her into a tight embrace and lying down for the night.


End file.
